Mother of the Year Choices
This page contains the choices in Mother of the Year and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 2 * Firebrand * Curl Power * Done Up Choice 3 * Pretty in Purple * Professional Blues * Artistic Chic Choice 4 * Let's do this! * Let's try something else... Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What is your name? Default is "Tara" Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What's your daughter's name? Default is "Zoey" Choice 7 * Curiosity. (No effect) * Kindness. (No effect) Choice 8 * Composition? (No effect) * Rings? (No effect) * Moons? (No effect) Chapter One: New Beginnings Choices Choice 1 * Talk of the Town (�� 20) ( and ) * No thanks ( ) Choice 2 * ❤ Are you always in lawyer mode? (Thomas ❤ +Romance) * How long has your daughter been at Bernhardt? (No effect) Choice 3 * I'd love your help! (�� 16) ( ) * I can manage. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * Law do you practice? (No effect) * Stuff do you do for fun? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * It's perfect... (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Gets that from her dad. (No effect) * Can be a handful. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * But you don't have to be. (No effect) * Not everyone understands (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * ❤ I would love that. (Thomas ❤ +Romance) * That seems likely (No effect) Choice 4 * Haunted! (No effect) * A historical site! (No effect) Choice 5 * Aww... (No effect) " " Choice 6 * Gold Standard (�� 12) * Uniformity (No effect) Choice 7 * Encourage her! (No effect) * Embarrass her! (No effect) " " if you bought the premium outfit in Choice 1. " " if you didn't get the premium outfit in Choice 1. Choice 8 * Cheaper. (No effect) * More fun! (No effect) Chapter Two: Get to Work Choices Choice 1 * Is your guitar okay? (No effect) * Watch where you're going. (No effect) Choice 2 * I've already pissed off the PTA. (No effect) * Zoey’s been charming her teachers. (No effect) Choice 3 * How do you like your classes? (No effect) * Have you made any friends yet? (No effect) Choice 4 * Colorful... (No effect) Choice 5 * That's a great idea! (�� 15) * Better not. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Still colorful... (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Is 'Zelda' you? (No effect) * How does Zelda feel about that? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Is there anything I can do to help? (No effect) * Have you told the teachers about this? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Ignore them. (No effect) * Stand up for yourself. (No effect) * Tell a teacher. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Daddy left? (No effect) * Grandma Rachel died? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Two can play that game! (No effect) * Don't play with your food. (No effect) Choice 6 * ❤ Hot. (Eiko ❤ +Romance) * Loud. (No effect) * Surprising. (No effect) Choice 7 * ❤ That means a lot to me. (Eiko ❤ +Romance) * You really take teaching seriously. (No effect) Choice 8 * Thomas could use rescuing. (No effect) * We could talk about the bake sale. (No effect) Choice 9 * 'Intense' is putting it mildly. (No effect) * So, you two dated? (No effect) Choice 10 * I'm so sorry... (No effect) * Are you suing? (No effect) Choice 11 * Sounds like a great idea! (�� 16) * I'll take the bus. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Boys? (No effect) * The internet? (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * Just do the best I can. (No effect) * Ask Zoey what I can do better. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 * How did Luz handle her death? (No effect) * What was your wife like? (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 * You're gonna do great. (No effect) * ❤ Let's do it again sometime. (Thomas ❤ +Romance) " " Choice 12 * Style Maven (�� 25) * No thanks (No effect) Choice 13 * I have a passion for fashion! (+Interview) * I really need the money. (No effect) * I love your store. (+Interview 2x) Choice 14 * Years of customer service experience. (+Interview 2x) * Flawless fashion sense. (+Interview) * My friend Alma's help? (No effect) Choice 15 * With your job. (No effect) * Going back to school. (+Interview 2x) " " if you got at least 4 +Interview or " " if you got 3 or less +Interview " " if you are wearing the premium outfit. Chapter Three: Tough Cookie Choices Choice 1 * I think your daughter's been bullying mine. (No effect) * Relax. I'm sure this is no big deal. (No effect) Choice 2 * Your son started it. (No effect) * Do you want to take this outside? (No effect) * It's just kids being kids. (No effect) Choice 3 * Suspend August? (No effect) * Make me beg? Choice 4 * Escort Luz home. / Help Thomas out. (�� 17) * Decline. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * What's your favorite subject in school? (No effect) * Your dad sure works a lot, huh? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Ignore him (No effect) * Confront him. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * You did the right thing. (No effect) * Next time, use your words. (No effect) " " Choice 5 * Reassure her. (No effect) * Tell the truth. (No effect) Choice 6 * You're a lifesaver. (No effect) * Are you angling for a date or something? (Path B) Choice 7 (Path B) * Good. Because I'm not interested. * ❤ That's a shame. (Levi ❤ +Romance x2) Choice 8 * Where'd you learn to fix appliances? (No effect) * You work in a bar? (No effect) Choice 9 * Bake with Levi! (�� 19) * Pass. (Go to Choice 10) Diamond Choice 4 * Take. Diamond Choice 5 * Maybe it's time to try something new? * You'll make it eventually. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * You can try a sip. (No effect) * Not a chance. Diamond Choice 7 * Some of the best years of my life. (No effect) * Awful. Diamond Choice 8 * Admire. Diamond Choice 9 * They're perfect. * ❤ We'll have to try again some time. (Levi ❤ +Romance x2) " " " " Choice 10 (Non-diamond) * ❤ Any time, huh? (Levi ❤ +Romance x2) * I owe you one. (No effect) Choice 11 * Sweet as Pie (�� 25) * No thanks (No effect) Choice 12 * Kind of an ordeal. (No effect) * A piece of cake. (No effect) Choice 13 * Zoey is fine. (No effect) * My 'little guttersnipe' is just peachy. (No effect) Choice 14 * Especially one who likes my kid. (No effect) * ❤ But... just friends? (Eiko ❤ +Romance x2) Chapter Four: Out of the Blue Choices Choice 1 * Hope you don't need it... (No effect) Choice 2 This is a timed choice. * Recite the periodic table for me? (No effect) * Breathe with me. Slowly. (No effect) If the timer ends, you start crying. Choice 3 * Being so brave, sweetie. (No effect) * Going to feel better soon. (No effect) Choice 4 * Let's check it out! (�� 12) * But I should stay here. (No effect) Note: Choices 5-6 will appear at the beginning of the diamond scene with a different background. Choice 5 * ❤ I need to keep you around more. (Eiko ❤ +Romance x2) * You really knew what you were doing out there. (No effect) Choice 6 * I hope you always feel comfortable around me. (No effect) * I get it. That's how I felt when I came out. (No effect) * ❤ I happen to really like that self. (Eiko ❤ +Romance x2) Diamond Choice 1 * Is that why you went into medicine? (No effect) * Why did you get it so early? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * You must have fought hard to bounce back. (No effect) * I'm so sorry for what you've been through. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Isn't worth the brainpower I'd waste thinking about him. * Really fooled me into believing in him. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Why not try again? (No effect) * Maybe it was worth it to discover your love in teaching. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Inspired by my daughter. (No effect) * Passionate about music. (No effect) * Happiest when I'm cooking. Diamond Choice 6 * ❤ Like spending time with you too. (Eiko ❤ +Romance x2) * Am glad Zoey has a teacher like you. (No effect) " " Choice 7 * Let him have it! (�� 15) * It's not worth it. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Can you bake up an explanation for your behavior? (No effect) * You could've put my daughter in the hospital! (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * Sorry's not gonna cut it. (No effect) * Don't sweat it. Just do better. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 * Make sure this never happens again. (No effect) * Buy Zoey and me fancy cocoa and lattes for a week. (No effect) * Get me that jet. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 * You're... a 'good egg' too, Hugo. (No effect) * I'm gonna walk away now. (No effect) " " Choice 8 * We'd both love the company! (�� 16) * I think we should just try to rest. (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 * You're welcome. (No effect) * You can call me Tara. (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 * Stay up all night reading. * Go dancing until dawn. * Take off on random weekend trips. (No effect) Diamond Choice 13 * ❤ Dated. * Been close friends. (No effect) * Been too different. Diamond Choice 14 * Go to kindergarten dressed as Spidergirl. (No effect) * Make licorice stick spaghetti. Diamond Choice 15 * ❤ Switch up the steps a little. * Be as goofy as five-year-old Zoey. (No effect) Diamond Choice 16 * Did I overstep? (No effect) * You deserve to find happiness. (No effect) " " Choice 9 * Thanks, I worked really hard! (No effect) * Sorry to disappoint, Vanessa. (No effect) Choice 10 * Trying your best. (No effect) * Not a fraud. (No effect) Choice 11 * Help free the hawk! (�� 10) * Call a park ranger. (No effect) Diamond Choice 17 * Approach it slowly and gain its trust. (No effect) * Put a sweater over it's head. (No effect) Diamond Choice 18 * It's beautiful! (No effect) " " Choice 12 * ❤ Just hang out? (Thomas ❤ +Romance ×2) * We make a good team. (No effect) Chapter Five: Ancient History Choices Choice 1 * This is a... lovely surprise! (No effect) * What the HELL are you doing here?! (No effect) Choice 2 * That's sweet of you... (+Faye) * Some personal space, maybe? (-Faye) Choice 3 * Thanks for noticing. (No effect) * Screw you. (No effect) Choice 4 * Midnight Majesty (�� 25) ( ) * No thanks ( ) Choice 5 * Need a minute to decide. (No effect) * Can order for our damn selves. (No effect) Choice 6 * Lucrative. (No effect) * Like some rich person nonsense. (No effect) Choice 7 * How long have you been dating? (No effect) * Where did you two meet? (No effect) * Guy's finally dating at his maturity level. (No effect) Choice 8 * It's about damn time. (No effect) * You had your chance to help. (No effect) Choice 9 * A friend. (No effect) * A guy I'm flirting with. (No effect) * None of your business. (No effect) Choice 10 * I can be civil if you are. (No effect) * No promises. (No effect) Choice 11 * ❤ Don't listen to him. (Levi ❤ +Romance) * What happened between you two? (No effect) Choice 12 * How he got me to blame myself. (No effect) * Feeling like I'd wasted my life. (No effect) * How our fights affected Zoey. (No effect) Choice 13 * I'll be there in 10! (�� 17) * I can't today. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Looking good. (No effect) * Being functional. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * You're right. (No effect) * Your coach made the right call. Diamond Choice 3 * Luz can handle herself. (No effect) * ❤ It's cute how much you worry. (Thomas ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 4 * ❤ Lean in... (Thomas ❤ +Romance) * Surprise attack! (No effect) " " Choice 14 * Starry-Eyed (�� 20) ( ) * No thanks (No effect) Choice 15 * But I'm dealing with it. (No effect) * I'm kinda freaking out. (No effect) * ❤ Seeing you definitely helps. (Eiko ❤ +Romance) Chapter Six: Elephant in the Room Choices Choice 1 * Sure is. * Helps that he hasn't been around. (No effect) Choice 2 * Solar? (No effect) * Nuclear? * A hand-crank? (No effect) Choice 3 * I'll pay for it myself. ( ) * We can go halves. ( ) Choice 4 * Take a picture with Zoey! (�� 10) ( ) * Let Guy do it. ( ) Choice 5 * We can't afford it. * Pizza Place, here we come... (No effect) Choice 6 * A raise. (No effect) * More hours. (No effect) Choice 7 * Thank you! * ❤ I owe you. (Levi ❤ +Romance) Choice 8 * ❤ I'd love to see you. (Thomas❤️ +Romance) * Can't say no to free food. (No effect) Choice 9 * Guy's not as nice as he seems. * Would you like his number? (No effect) Choice 10 * Sounds like fun! (�� 18) * Hard pass. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * I wish for happiness (keep the wallet). * I crave structure (turn in to the police). * I hope for closure (track down the owner). * I seek peace of mind (leave it where it is). (No effect) * I embrace curiosity (look inside). Diamond Choice 2 * Watching TV and eating comfort foods. (No effect) * Going for a hike. (No effect) * Sleeping. * Spending time with loved ones. * I do not take days off. Diamond Choice 3 * Cunning. (No effect) * Dependable. (No effect) * Wise. * Lazy. * Mischievous. Diamond Choice 4 * Yes. * No. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Dog! (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Raccoon! (I picked choices: Embrace curiosity, Watching TV, Cunning & No in Diamond choices 1, 2, 3 & 4) Choice 11 * Don't stop. (No effect) * Do you take requests? (No effect) Choice 12 * ❤ I'd like that. (Levi ❤ +Romance x2) * Thanks for watching Zoey. Choice 13 * Invite Levi to stay. (�� 19) * Say goodnight. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * I've got it. (No effect) * ❤ I could use a hand. (Levi ❤ +Romance ×2) Diamond Choice 7 * How I ever fell for it? * What you were like back then? (No effect) Diamond Choice 8* * You've clearly found your soulmate. (No effect) * ❤ Color me impressed. (Levi ❤ +Romance ×2) Diamond Choice 9 * Thanks again for watching Zoey. * ❤ What, no goodnight kiss? (Levi ❤ +Romance ×2) Choice 14 * Who's in there? (No effect) * How long has this been going on? Chapter Seven: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Mother of the Year